1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprinkler-type water cooling installations, and, more particularly, to sprinkler heads for the distribution of hot water over cooling structures, for the direct transfer of heat from the water to a counter-flowing stream of air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to arrange sprinklers in water spray cooling installations for the distribution of hot water over the surfaces of cooling structures along which the water descends, while heat is transferred to an upwardly flowing stream of air. These sprinklers serve as water outlets of upwardly open distribution channels, or of closed distribution conduits, being arranged in a row at the underside of the channel or conduit. The water, under the influence of gravity, flows from the distribution channel or distribution conduit through the sprinkler heads, which divide the water flow into a diverging water spray. This water spray falls onto the surfaces of heat transfer structures which are arranged underneath the spray heads. As the water descends along the surfaces of the structures, a counterflowing air draft removes heat from the water through direct heat transfer and through evaporation of a portion of the water. For an optimal efficiency of heat transfer, it is important that the distribution of the water which is released through the sprinkler heads be as uniform as possible.
The known prior art sprinkler heads are so designed that the water is distributed over as large a circular area as possible. This is achieved with the aid of a flat splash plate at the bottom of the sprinkler head. The horizontal spacing between the sprinkler heads of this type is such that those surface portions of the cooling structures which lie underneath the solid splash plates of the sprinkler heads receive spray from adjacent sprinkler heads. This requirement, and the need for also covering those areas which are situtated underneath the concrete supporting trusses of the water distribution system, make it necessary for each sprinkler head to cover a very large area underneath it. This, in turn, necessitates a correspondingly great free-fall distance between the distribution channel and the splash plates of the sprinkler heads, for a greater speed of the impinging water.
One shortcoming of this prior art design is that the sprinkling pattern varies greatly with changes in the water level in the distribution system, as the latter affects the speed with which the water impacts on the splash plates.